1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic process form an image on a recording medium by charging and exposing the outer peripheral surface of an image carrier such as a photoreceptor drum, developing the resultantly formed electrostatic latent image with toner to thereby make visible the electrostatic latent image and form a toner image on the image carrier, transferring the toner image to an intermediate transfer member, thereafter transferring the toner image to a recording medium such as paper via the intermediate transfer member, and fixing the toner image to the recording medium.